kingdom hearts renuscentia
by tarynw
Summary: A new world has appear and sora is sent on a solo mission to find out information of it. But then he disappear and a new adventure start. Muti pairing,ocs x over of disney and nick and wizard 101
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hear****ts ****renuscentia**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE NEW WORLD AND THE OCS THAT WILL COME LATER.**

chapter 1

3rd pov

One day on destiny islands sora, riku ,kairi and their friends were playing a game on the play island it was a few months after they (mostly sora riku only help at the end and kairi didn't do nothing) defeated xemmas and everything was back to normal but not for long. " hey what that" their friend waka said while pointing to a bottle floating in the water. Riku went to pick it up and notice it has the king's seal on it."it from the king" he said. Sora and kairi walked fastly to him to see the message. Riku opened the bottle up and shakes the note out. It read :

_Dear sora,_

_It seen like a new world had just appear. We do much about it but all we know that it has a mysterious powerful force on it. (or mpf) I want you to investigate. Normally I'll sent you with Donald and goofy but it seen that the world's battle level is **LOW **( a shadow can beat this world.) so you have do this alone. Chip and Dale will come for you at 5 am tomorrow so you have your stuff ready, travel light. _

_From,_

_king mickey_

_p.s tell riku and kairi hi for me _

"so you have to go again" kairi said. " I have to, king orders" replied sora. " then you better start packing" said riku." yeah your right"stated sora and with that he ran to his boat to go to the main lands." yo what up man" called out tidus. " It just sora's thing"replied riku. "he's leaving again?" asked selphie. 'yeah" said kairi." but he just came back mon" " I know" said riku sadly. On the main land sora went running to his house. Open the door and went upstairs as he went to his room he past by his parents' room. He remembered when they was still alive, before the heartless came before the islands was sallow the by the darkness. Both of his parents died because of that night. He started packing when he heard the door bells ring he ran downstairs to answer the door and saw riku standing there." hey riku" "hey started packing" "yeah I think I'm going to bring 3 pair of clothes 2 pair of shoes and my d.s oh and my necklace" " wow it been a few months since we defeated organization XIII and now you leaving again on a new mission." "yeah I know" " so can I help you pack" "sure" As they went upstairs the past by sora's parents' room. " still miss them." "how can't I they were my parents" "sora you know that me, kairi and all our friends and their parents are supporting you" " I know but I just can't forget they" and with that sora started to cry. " it okay" said riku as he wraped his arm around him. " lets get packing so you can go to sleep early to wake up early." "OK" as soon sora was all packed riku sent him to bed and set his alarm to 4 and lock the door as he left. Back in sora's room sora dream:

_sora's dream_

_**Sora...**_

_who's there?_

_**Sora..**_

_how you know my name?_

_**I know you... My little sora...My little princess... my little girl.**_

_I think you got me confused with someone else because clearly I'm a boy._

_**That what you think but it not true.**_

_How can't that not be true last time I checked I was a boy._

_**It all a lie.**_

_What you means._

** BLEEP BLEEP**

Sora jerked up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 4:50 he had ten minutes to get ready and get to papou island. He quitly got dressed and ran as fast as he could to papou got there just in time. Chip and dale had just landed the gummi ship."hiya sora" called chip. " how you been" said dale "fine" replied sora. "SORA!" he trun around to see riku and kairi running toward him. "so what ,you're leaving without saying goodbye" said riku. " oh yeah bye guys I'll be back soon" said sora. Kairi hugged he and riku joined in. As soon as they were done hugging sora turn and ran onto the gummi ship. As they started to take off he saw his friends waving goodbye. " oh sora the king, Donald and goofy wanted us to give you this" said Chip as he held up a potion. "It's a tracking potion; Donald and Goofy convince the king to asked yen sid to make it for you so they can track you and make sure your safe" "aw that so nice of them" said sora. He took the potion and drink it until it was empty then he started to get a little tried. " oh I forgot to tell you; There a side effect; in order for the potion to work your body need to be a rest." he heard Chip said. " we'll wake you up as soon as we get there" he heard Dale said and soon he felt asleep.

Chapter 2

(key sora-normal " blah" man -"**blah' **roxas _**"blah" **_xion "blah" ven ''**blah'')**

"sora wake up! were here" said Dale. He slowly open his eyes to see the little chipmunk standing in front of him. When sora walked off the ship he noticed that the world was beautiful and there wasn't a heartless in sight. "no wonder king mickey said the battle level here was low" he said."yeah anyway, we'll been for you in a week" said dale "um, okay" said sora. Soon chip and dale took off and sora was all by himself or so he thought, he didn't notice a mysterious man staring at him. "okay where should I investigate first" said sora while looking around. " how about that castle over there" Sora started to walk toward the castle. " **yes dear one step closer the castle and you'll only be one step closer to me." **said the man while looking at him walked toward the castle. "** I'll be waiting for you at the tower"**and he teleported away. "**sora" **said a voice in sora's head "roxas long time since I heard you" _"__**yeah anyway me xion and ven want to talk to you" "**_okay but who's xion and ven" "I'm xion" "**and I'm ven"** " ok I think I remember ven but the last time I saw him he was a ball of light but I don't remember you xion, sorry" "that ok you were asleep when my story happen"** " and you were 4 at mine"**_**" and you don't even know my whole story"**_ " yeah I get it" sora slowly open the door to the castle the castle itself was very beautiful. It has a nice smooth floor with jeweled purple tiles and white walls with curved hearts at the corners and a diamond changailure hanging from the ceiling and that was only the entrance room. As he walked to the living room there was a sofa that was a beautiful shade of red velvet with a soft carpet that was green. As he examine more of the castle he started to feel a little deja vu like he been here before. He went up a red velvet color carpeted stairs to the 2nd floor of this muti floor castle. First he past by a giant door he open it up to see a grand bedroom and see a king size bed with tile floor at the left corner there was a dresser that was red and at right there was one similar to it that was black by the designs and the dressers one was for a women the other was for a man. Sora also found out that in the room has two walk in closets and a grand bathroom. He soon guess that the people who live in the castle was royalty. "_**well sora it's a castle who you think would live here"**_ state roxas. "shut up roxas!" shouted sora. Sora then notice a door at the side of the bed he try to open it but it was locked so he use his keyblade but it didn't work ,nothing happen. " hey what going on!" said sora _**" why can't you use the keyblade"**_ said roxas, xion and ven in unison. "I don't know" said sora. He then thought maybe the mysterious force king mickey was taking about was doing this then he remembered the reason why he here,to find that mysterious power force. He decide to check out the rest of the castle for a hint to where the power force was. He ran down the hall to seen two doors at the end of the hallway. He chose the one on the right first and the first thing he saw a bedroom with a queen size bed with one of the softest bed sheets he touched. There was also a walk in closet with a variety of clothes to choose from and a mirror that was on the wall. The room also has a bathroom similar to the one at the grand room but different because of the shower and suna in the corners. Sora wanted to live in this room but he has a mission to complete. So he left the room and continue on. He took the other door and saw it was a dead end. "great a dead end" said sora as he lead against the wall then fall over. "a magical secret door maybe the force is magical" He look forward to see a outside hallway that lead to a tower "look like there only one way to go" said sora as he walk toward the tower.

Chapter 3

he opened the door to the tower and saw a spiral staircase made of glass. _**"sora we remembered what we want to tell you"**_ "what" **" I can feel a powerful force within this tower"** "so this must be where that power source is" " yeah we think so"  "then we at the right place" he started going up the spiral glass staircase. "_**wait sora are you sure you want to go up there" **_"i has to it my duty" he started the run up the stairs. "roxas 's right, you don't know what could be up there" "i saw worst things on the internet" "** Sora are you even thinking of what could happen"** "guys I survive lots of things I sure it will be fine" _**"SORA!"**_ He stop and look at what was at the top of the stairs; it was a door; a huge door with strange marking and symbols on it. _**"sora are you sure about this"**_ "why you guys aren't" **"the letter from mickey seems suspicious"** "it from the king and I trust the king" He then open the door to see what behind it and what behind it was a man I a black robe and red boats casting or practicing some spell. "who are you?, are you the king here?" the man has the hood of his robe on so he couldn't see has face.** "yes I am, and I see you got my letter sora."** said the man. "oh sorry for trespassing and what letter?" Then sora remembered that voice. "wait you're that voice in my dream!" said sora _** "what dream?"**_ **"connect and about the letter you didn't really thought it was from the silly little mouse" **"it has his seal andhis handwriting"** "just a simple copy spell ; with that I can copy anything even your"** "wait why would you needs my handwriting for" **"to write a note to that rat to bring the a ship to the islands" " **why... why did you do all this" **"so I can have you back sora; I did it out of a father love" **the man then took of his hood reveal his face. He has brown hair and part of his hair point up. He has blue eyes similar to sora's and peach skin. "hey you look kinda like me."Just then the man used some spell that tied up sora in magical bonds. _**"SORA!"**_ 'hey let me go" **" yes I do it because I'm your father; the life you have now is just a artificial one; you was never meant to be a keyblade** **wielder you wasn't even meant to be a male. You see back about 15 years ago:**

**this world was very beautiful and full of life. **

_There were people at the commons area. People were taking to the merchants about deals and discounts. The children were running around playing. Few people were sitting on benches doing quiet things like knitting and reading and some just linger and talk._

**And I was the proud king who ruled over it at my side was my queen.**

_The man was standing next to a beautiful woman__with long black hair , brown eyes complimented with rose lips and sun kissed skin. _

**I was known as king cielo and at my side was queen aki yoryo. Everything in the kingdom was great. I was so happy when I heard aki's news. **

"_cielo__ I need to tell you something" said aki yoryo "what wrong aki?" replied cielo. " cielo i'm pregnant." said aki softly. "Is it mine?" asked cielo. She slowly nodded. He then hold her close. "oh aki i'm so glad that we're having a baby." he said happily. _

**And nine months later ****she given birth to a beautiful baby girl.**

" _what do you think we should name her" said aki as she hold her new baby girl in her arms. " I don't know." said cielo "she look just like you so let name her after you" "i don't think cielo is a good name for a girl." "it's don't has to be exactly your name it can be simliar... I got it's how about sora it means sky in Japanese." "sora? … that's perfect!" "then it choose her name is sora. _

**Then we became a family and the whole kingdom was thrilled that there was a new heir. Everything looked bright then the heartless came and everything turned black.**

"_Your Highness there turn unusually dark, it not like a storm we have normally." said the royal weatherman rocker al. Cielo look outside,he was right the sky was too dark to be a storm. "ay dios mio" cielo muttered under his breath. "i feel a dark powerful present coming" he turn around to his father in law Oswald leaning against the wall. "and I think aki feel it too." he point to the hallway where aki was running crazily room to room. He ran to his wife to see what wrong. She was packing all the baby clothes and getting the baby carrier ready to go. " sweetie what you doing." " i'm taking us out of here, I feel something evil coming." she bend over into sora's crib and pick her up. Taking time to check to see if she clean before putting her in the carrier. " aki I know that this is unusual but I think you over reacting. "your highnesses dark portals are appearing around the kingdom and monsters are coming out of them and attacking the people." aki glare at him then went back to tending sora. " see what I mean." said aki " I'm taking sora to our sister world Destiny islands. I have a old friend from ravenwood who lived there. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from the ran to the hall to see one of their servants being attacked by a monster then her body starting disappearing into darkness and her heart floated to the air and she turn into one of king and queen watched in horror. "that it! I'm taking us out of here!" aki yelled. She picked up the carrier and started the run. "aki wait!" said cielo as he ran after his queen. As the queen ran down the hall she use all the spells she know to protect her baby. Cielo himself was a better swordsman than a wizard like aki and he was doing his best the protect his wife and child. Aki made her way to the tower of magic to conquer a portal to desanity islands. She then stand in the middle as she started the spell. Then one of those monster attacked her while she was casting. She scream in pain. " aportis maxerim" she yelled. The monster disappear but then more of them appear. "__**WEASRTA GOFUPLES" **__ the room filled with light when aki open her eyes she notice that all of the monsters was gone but so was sora. " oh my god!" she looked around but sora was in slight. "Sora ! Sora Sora if you can hear mommy said something loudly." she yelled. She stays quiet for a moment the hear her baby. She was blessed while she hear tiny noises coming from outside, she looked outside the window to see that her baby was in the arms of Oswald. " You have to be more careful with your baby hija" he yelled to her. "Thanks you so much dad." she yelled back. " i'll take her back up there as fast as I can." the door slammed open."aki!" someone yelled. IT was Cielo who needed to fight his way though a bunch of heartless (got tired of saying monsters.) "aki are you ok" he look around to see that their daughter wasn't with her __"where our baby?" "she with my dad." "aki are you sure about this" "yes, i'm sure." suddenly the tower started to shake. They hold each other tight. "what going on!" yelled aki. "i don't know" cielo yelled back. Then aki remembered her father and her baby. "WHAT HAPPENING TO MY DAD AND SORA" she yelled. She let go of her husband embrace and ran to the window. "AAAAKKKKKKKIIIIIII" yelled cielo. When she went to the window look outside. The tower was shakeing so much that she felt out the window. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled as she fell "AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII" cielo said as he ran to the window and stick his hand out in a try to gab his wife."" and that was the last thing he heard his wife said before she fell into the darkness._

**And that was the day I lost my wife and soon after my family and kingdom. **

"_no aki no" cielo couldn't believe that his wife was gone. Anger started to boiled inside him. **" I'm going to destroy each and every one of them!" "they came to my kingdom and attack my people." "Now they take my wife away from me." **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

_Suddenly Cielo was surrounded by darkness, nothing by pure darkness. "where am I" he asked.** "That not important right now, What's important is that you average your wife and protect your daughter." **Said a dark voice. "who are you." **"just a simple friend" **"then why can't I see you, to if you really a friend." **"that not important, now do you want your wife's death to go unpunished." **"no" **"or do you want your daughter be at the mercy of those creatures, without some one to protect her." **"no" **"then let me help you." **" How can you help me." **"I can give you my powers" **"how" **" It simple just let me use your body as a host." **" why should I trust you" ** "what do you have to lose." **Cielo stay silence as he thought about his answer. Then he knew what to do. "fine I'll host you but if only you promised that you wouldn't harm my daughter." **"of course not, you have mine word." **and with that Cielo a sudden pain in his body. He black out._

_When Cielo woke up he notice that he was back in the tower. He also felt more powerful. He also notice that there was a woman next to him, it's wasn't his wife. "yo Cielo you down right give us a heart attack." It was his wife's best friend Lucy. (she's black, have Afro/perm. She also Sora's godmother.) "she gone Lucy" Cielo said sadly. "Gone, what ya means gone." he explained everything to her. "okay I believe you up until the part about the disembodied voice." "Lucy, where my baby!" "she still with Oswald." "For this Long, it been hours." "Cielo,it's only been 20 minutes." "are you sure." she nodded. "Lucy if Oswald come here take Sora from him." said Cielo "what? Why?" she asked. "just do it, I don't trust him anymore." he replied. Just then Oswald ran in with Sora in his arms. "Lucy now!" yelled Cielo and Lucy kicked Oswald in his stomach. That made him lower his arms and Lucy took Sora from him. "what are you doing." he screamed. "protecting my daughter." said Cielo. "Cielo the best way to protected her is to take her out of here." "She not going anywhere. I going to protect her. I now gain the power to." "what are you taking about." " I'm taking about this power." Cielo's body suddenly have darkness surrounded him. **"so long father-in-law." **he said in a dark voice. " SHEILD" Oswald yelled in the nick of time to protect himself from the blow. "Cielo you have change, you have let the darkness took over you." **"how do you know." ** "It's my special gift, to identified darkness. GOOIS TRAPEN." Oswald yelled out the spell that made Lucy and Cielo trapped to the wall with goo. But Sora was free and floating in a magic bubble. The bubble float to Oswald. "come on Sora let get you out of here." he said to the sleeping baby in the bubble. Oswald focus his power and then conquer up a portal to destiny islands. " I can't let you go to destiny islands like this" Oswald whispered to the baby. "your daddy will recognize you and take you back." He put his hand in the bubble and touch Sora's heart. "I'm putting a spell on you that change your appearance so your father won't know who you are and can live a normal life until your destiny started." A light appear around Sora and the bubble was cover in light. "so long my little key breeder." the bubble float into the portal and it disappeared. "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Cielo screamed. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

(out of flashback) "After what Oswald did I give into my anger and use all the power I had in me and because of that I got me and Lucy free. The Heartless disappear too but so did Oswald. Without him I did have a clue to find my baby.I been seaching for years for my child and I have thoughts about giving up but I never did. Lucy encouge me not to. Then one day I found one of Oswald's old magic book and found a spell that can let me see you to know where you are and how you look but it didn't let me go to you. You can imagine the shock when i saw you as a boy then i remember the spell he put on you. Then I started ploting on a way to get you back. One day I have it. Since you and your "friends" was so loyal to a little mouse, I Could use a handwriting spell to write a letter in his handwriteing then make another one in your so no one will got suspious. When you finally got here i was thril,I could finally have you back." said cielo. He slowly walk to sora. He put his hand and his face. "I sense something like three more people inside you." His hand started to glow and he put in on Sora's chest then his hand went though

Sora's chest and into his heart. Sora scream as he felt parts of his heart being tear out of him. Three more screams join Sora's. Roxas Xion and Ven was force out his heart. Sora's eyes was now dull. The three of them was on the floor. Groaning the frist of them to be on her feet was xion. She stand up look around to see cielo standing in front of her cracking a smile and Sora silghtly unconscious. "Sora!" yelled xion. "get up guys Sora needed our help!" "Well, well, well" cielo started "what do we had here, a couple of nobodies." "I'm not a nobody!" shouted ven as he stood up. "what did you do to sora?" roxas question/yelled at him. " I got rid of the three soul that was occuping my daughter's heart and this." cielo hold up a potion. " this little thing was giving invisble signals to the mouse to show where my baby was, now that it out, he won't send a seach party." "why are you doing this?" asked xion. "You don't know my suffering of not being able to be with my own fresh in blood for fifthteen years!" suddenlery sora was in a magical bubble. "sora!" the three yelled as they ran to him. "oh no you don't" cielo yelled as he use a bunch of spell at them. Lucky for xion she dodge all the blows from cielo,unlucky for ven and roxas they got trap in bubbles and they was just a inch off. They both screamed in pain. "LET THEM GO!"she shouted. " You will be joining them soon,girlie." he threw a muitple bubbles at her and she dodge all of they again. She was so lucky that she was so agile. She keep dodgeing and running away from his attack until she ran into the hallway. _What am i doing! I need to go back _she thought. **" where are you!" **cielo voice boomed from the end of the hall. _Oh on he coming, i got it since sora got in by a trap door there a prodability that there others._She started to put her hands on the wall to find trap doors. She finally found one and the part of wall slide the left and she ran in into a library. It was fill with many books prodaily a million in each bookshelf. Books of different colors and in different lauguages. The shelfs was about 7 feet tall. Some book was floating in mid air and going bookshelf to bookshelf. "hi hi" a high pitch voice said. Xion trun around to see a moggle with a book floating next to her. "Are you new here, I don't see you around here. I'm libra the librarian. Is there a book you looking for?" "is there a book about magic?" "there a whole section follow me." he quickly follow her. "here it is, take as long as you want." and she begin to leave "oh and you if you looking for a special book look it up in the seach machine." she point at a small machine on a table. "ok thank." Then xion went up to it and trun it on. "Welcome to the library seach net. Just type up what you looking for in the seach bar and I'll do the rest." Xion was thinking what she can use againist cielo and now she wondering what taking him so long to find her. _Meanwhile _Cielo was looking restlessly for her. "WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled then it came to him that maybe she found one of the secret enterances. "DARN IT, I LIVED HERE ALL MY LIFE AND I STILL FORGET WHERE ALL THE SECRET ENTRANCES ARE!"_ now back to xion._ "i got it!; i can't take him all alone, i need more people to help me." she started to think of people but the only people she could was organzation XIII and there was evil. But there was no time for thinking too much. Then she remember that all of them was dead. _Ok i got it._she thought and she type in revive spell. "revive spell look in shelf L 12 to the left." it said. She quickly goes to a bookshelf with a captial L on it. " 10..11..12!" she counted. The book she took out have a tittle the said recrateing,rebirth,souls and more.  She goes to the back of the book to goes to the index. "reanimate...recrate...more words that started with re...revive!;page 13 paragraph 14" filping though the book until her finger touch page 13. Her eyes wonder down the page as fast as she can then she saw a paragraph with the number 14 in parentheses. She skip the intro because she thought it was useless and she didn't have time and went right to the spell. "ok...qui vivificent mortuos,qui praelio ad conncet i am.(1)" a bright light came from the book and fil the whole room but it didn't stop there it went all the worlds. _Destiny islands _riku was laying in his bed cuddleing with one of sora 's shirt (which he stole from sora's closet yeah not creepy at all) Then a light fill his room wakeing him up. "what the-" _Disney world(castle/ town whatever) _king mickey was sleeping on his bed with minnie then he woke up because of the quickly ran to itnto look out of it. "mickey, what it is." said minnie._ The realm of darkness_ a blue haired women was on a dark breach. Then i light came and the women was gone._at another place in the realm _gloos of darkness started to form together into thridteen pile form into human bodies. One of them trun into a spikey red head man who look at the light and said "trun that light off. I'm trying to sleep." _back to the castle_ both cielo and xion have cover their eyes from the blinding light. "What did you do?" yelled/qusetion cielo. "I summon more people to help me defeat you!" xion yelled back at him with a clod stare. "Well then look like you won't be here for their help." said cielo then cast a powerful blast st her. Xion thought fast and put the book infront of herself. The book cast a barrier around her and the spell went on the barrier and around xion leaveing her completely unharm. "Miss again." she said. "WHY YOU!" he yelled. Cielo started to focus all his power into one powerful attack against her. "AHH" he yelled. She put the book infront of herself again. But the blast was so strong that she started to move. Then her body touch the window she break thought the window. "AHH!" she screamed as she hugged the book with the last of her life. The book made another forceflied that turn into a bubble and stop her from hitting the ground but it didn't stop her head from hitting the forceflied. She began to lose consciousness and black out.

_With cielo_

He look out the window and saw nothing at the bottom. (The bubble turn invisble) Well look like she gone for good. He turn and walk away. "so who was that?" said a women voice. "just some pest, lucy." replied cielo. "If she wasn't important, Why not let her go." lucy asked. "She was a witness, Lucy; if i let her go she would goes to get more people and my daughter would be tear out of my arms again. Both Cielo and Lucy walked to the room where Sora, roxas and ven are. " I'm going to take sora to the family room. You can do anything you want with the blondes." (I know what you're thinking well stop it and pay attieon to the story; my mom would kill me if i write something like that.) Cielo left the room with sora leaveing Lucy with roxas and ven. "I'm sorry about your friend guys;He wasn't always like this I don't know what happen to him." said lucy. "don't worry i'll won't kill ya. I'll send you two to another worlds. There you'll be safe." She lift up her hands and two portals appeared the bubbles move into separate portals.

_In another world_

In a world far away called the spirl there 8 people was sitting at a table. One was a elder women and there seven others was young men and women about the age of 18 sitting at a large table. At the right of the table there a girl has pink hair that is shouder]lenght, tan skin and brown eyes. The boy next to her was a boy with black hair mix with purple highlight that point out at the match perfectly with his purple eyes. At the middle of the table there was a girl has light tan skin, hazel eyes and bright orange hair with blue and green highlight that hit the floor. The boy sitting next to her has eyes and hair that was a light shade of blue. At the left of the table there was a girl with purple hair that was on her left shouder and inego eyes; next to her was a boy with black hair that was in a mohawk and green eyes. At there very edge of the table was a boy with short blonde hair with brown highlight and he has light brown eyes that has glasses infront of them. The elderly women at the other side of the table looked like the pink haired girl only with white hair. She has a laser pointer in her hand and was pointing at a space on a map. The teens nodded.

_Back at renuscentia hours laters_

The teens landed on renuscentia and started to look around. One of the boy waves his hands to get their atteion. All of them ran over to see xion unconsious with the book in her grab. the pink haired girl pick her up turn around and said "get the ship, She need help."


End file.
